The Son Of Hecate
by Taneezy
Summary: Chiron sends the Seven ,Nico , Thalia and OC to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort and win the war. Their mission becomes complicated when they discover that he has a Greek spell-book, which he plans to use to raise special monsters created by a certain son of Hecate, who must cover his involvement and help complete the quest. After BoO and OotP. Sorry if my story summary sucks.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter , they are properties of Rick Riordan and JK Rowling respectively.**

 **This is my first fanfic so feedback would really be appreciated :)**

 **Tanaka is an OC.**

 **Introduction - Tanaka**

 **Third Person POV**

Tanaka had always been a very intelligent person. Many would even go as far as saying his intelligence was on par with that of children of the goddess of wisdom Athena. At the tender age of 8 he discovered that he was a demigod, a son of Hecate, the Greek goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, necromancy, ghosts, the night and the Mist. It was after this discovery that he later learned that he was the strongest demigod child of Hecate. In terms of raw power, he was as strong as his infamous sister Circe. He had inherited most of his mother's godly abilities and he was able to use some of them with ease without burning himself out. For the other abilities he had difficulty using them because he could only use them for a limited time.

Tanaka was taken to Camp Half-Blood when he was was there were he discovered the roles minor gods played and to an extent their children. In his eyes this was unfair and he could see how this injustice was affecting the all the unclaimed demigods he stayed within the Hermes cabin. Tanaka and others who shared his views left Camp Half-Blood as they felt that they didn't belong. He meet his mother for the first time, shortly after he left camp. Tanaka decided to side with his mother in the Second Titan war.

Tanaka was a leader of a group called Squad 12. He formed the group right after he left Camp Half-Blood and the original members where demigods who shared the same beliefs as him .The group was similar to the Hunters of Artemis , in how you joined. That was where the similarities ended. What they did and how they operated was also very different from the Hunters. Hecate decided to be Squad 12's godly patron and she bestowed unto them many gifts and in exchange Squad 12 became an elite force in the Titan army.

When Kronos was defeated, the members were prepared to fight to the death rather than choose surrender. Percy Jackson along with Annabeth and a few other camp counselors managed to convince Tanaka and Squad 12 to stop the fighting and to surrender peacefully , as everyone wanted the fighting to stop. Percy spoke to the Gods on their behalf and in the end Zeus decided not to punish them for allegiance with the Titans. Even though he had been their enemy during the war and the build up to it , Tanaka formed friendships with Percy, Annabeth, Nico and various other demigods. He stayed at Camp Half-Blood to oversee the construction of the Hecate cabin and to get know his half sister Lou-Ellen and to form a siblings relationship with her. After construction of the cabin was finished, Squad 12 left the camp and went to one of their many hideouts in LA.

A couple of months later Annabeth contacted him because she needed his help in locating her missing boyfriend , Percy who had mysteriously gone missing from Camp Half-Blood. Tanaka against the advice of many of his fellow soldiers proceeded on the search did this because he viewed Percy as one of his close friends. Going on the search along turned out to be a very costly mistake , because while he was following a lead he had on Percy Jackson in San Francisco, he was captured by Enceladus the bane of Athena , who had been instructed by Gaia to capture Tanaka because she believed he was threat to her plans . It was also revealed to him that there was a traitor in Squad 12 and they had been working for Gaia since the climax of the Titan War. The traitor turned out to be Toby Brown who was the son of Ares and one of the demigods that had fought with him , when Squad 12 where enemies of led a coup d'état in Tanaka's absence , and he illegally assumed leadership of Squad 12.

There was resistance to this move and many Squad 12 members initially refused to accept him as the new leader. The most vocal where majority of The 12 Pillars , the highest ranking demigods in Squad 12. Most of them refused to accept the change in leadership as they still recognized Tanaka as the leader of Squad 12 , despite him been MIA. Toby Brown executed the ones who opposed his leadership because he felt that they were a threat and also as a way of sending out a message to all who opposed him and refused to acknowledge him the new leader of Squad 12. The rest of The 12 Pillars members who where not executed , decided to accept him as the new leader because they feared losing their own lives .Even with the threat of death and after witnessing execution of some of The 12 Pillars, there were still some members who still refused to accept Brown as leader of Squad 12. The reason was that many members ,if not all , where very fiercely loyal to Tanaka especially Alex Morgan who was Tanaka's Morgan 2nd in command. He was 2nd highest ranking member of The 12 Pillars. When Brown tried to have Morgan executed there was fight that broke out and Morgan and other Squad 12 members still loyal to him and Tanaka escaped. While they where in exile , Hecate informed them that Brown was actually a traitor and he was actually serving the Giants and also discovered that he was the one who told the Giants where Tanaka was. Under his leadership Squad 12 became part of the Giant armies and where once again they where enemies of Olympus just like before , when they where fought against Olympus in the Second Titan War.

During his captivity , Tanaka was questioned and tortured by the Giants as they tried to bend him to their will. Tanaka was forced by Cytius , bane of Hecate ,to use his magic to construct the chains that were used to hold the god of death , Thanatos. This was what gave Gaia and the Giants control of the Doors of Death. During captivity Tanaka mastered the many abilities that he could already use, along with the ones he had struggled with and he even discovered new abilities , by going into a very deep meditative . He also went into this state to block out the pain from torture he was receiving from the Giants. He was in this state for most of the duration of his captivity by the Giants. During this time his control of the mist grew so strong to the point that he gained the ability to summon mist forms , an ability that was rare for children of Hecate.

After receiving a vision of Gaia awakening ,he used mist forms to escape and he transported himself to Camp Half-Blood using umbrakinesis , another ability that his mother possessed, along with children of Hades. This was another rare ability that was rare for Hecate's children. This was testament to the claims made by various demigods , monsters , giants and titans that Tanaka was the strongest child of Hecate to ever exist. Before he been able to escape , he was able to communicate with the Squad 12 members in exile by sending a dream message to his lieutenant. He told him to bring the members still loyal to him to Camp Half Blood as he had figured out that this was where the final battle between Gaia and the Seven was taking place. The members still loyal to him fought alongside the Greek and Roman demigods , while Tanaka fought Toby Brown and his supporters alone. They didn't stand a chance as Tanaka unleashed ability after ability on them .He killed Toby Brown and basically everyone that had decided to betrayed Squad 12 .Despite all that the damage done by Brown with Squad 12 under his leadership was to great to repair.

The demigods where split about Squad 12 . Some of them where still willing to trust Squad 12 again , while others either wanted them to be punished for their role in the war and others just simply didn't want trust them anymore. Most of the gods did not trust them anymore except for Hecate and a few other minor gods .They decided to carry out a vote to decide their fates. Some gods where sympathetic and voted for a pardon , while others voted for Tanaka and Squad 12 to be cast into Tartarus as punishment . Squad 12 escaped before the vote could be concluded and went to a secret hideout in Alaska to escape detection from the Gods

Tanaka was a person of many secrets. A secret base he set up in Liverpool many years ago , was attacked by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They took four wands and a very valuable book which where been kept in that very base. Tanaka was be very much aware about the existence of the course Hecate wasn't aware that he knew. He had discovered the wizarding world by accident when he was still working for Kronos. What worried him the most was what Voldemort was capable of doing with that book now that it was in his possession .The book contained many spells , rituals , potions created by Tanaka and other spells that had never been seen before in the book also contained information about the Greek Mythological World. The wands belonged to the four founders of Hogwarts. The wands had been gifts from Hecate. Those wands where very powerful and they could be very destructive in the wrong hands. Tanaka knew it was important that he retrieved them before Voldemort could do serious damage with them.

His problems only got worse when Squad 12's secret hideout was discovered by the had been looking for him for 6 months. He was taken to Olympus first , then to Camp explained to him that his mother had been able to get Zeus to grant pardon for him and Squad 12 and their crimes in the Giant War were in return she wanted him to join the quest been carried by the Seven of the prophecy alongside Nico.

The quest was going to be in England and their job was to protect and help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort .It had just gone from bad to worse. Not only did he have retrieve the book and the wands from Voldemort without Hecate ,the seven and gods knowing, but he was now also been forced into a quest to help Harry Potter.A quest he didn't want to be in the first knew that if anyone was able to trace the wands and book back to him , he was going to been in really serious trouble . The quest had just become a lot more complicated for Tanaka and the stakes where very high.

 **Okay that's my first chapter done! Please leave a review, as this is the first ever fanfic that I am writing. Feedback would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Taneezy out.**


End file.
